This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling notes of value, comprising at least one shaft on which at least one transport element for transporting notes of value is arranged.
2. Discussion
The shaft is in particular a shaft of a switch by means of which the notes of value can be rerouted. From Document WO 2009/018879 A1 such a switch is known. The switch known in this document comprises a shaft on which a multitude of switch wings is mounted in a rigid and stationary position. In alternative embodiments of such switches between each of two switch wings a transport roll is arranged through which the notes of value are guided while passing the switch. By using such transport rolls the distance between two consecutive transport rolls in transport direction of the notes of value is reduced, so that on the one hand smaller notes of value can be transported and on the other hand the security of the transport of the notes of value is increased. Such a switch shaft on which alternately switch wings and transport rolls are mounted necessitates an extensive mounting, as the switch wings and the transport rolls have to be slid on the shaft alternately in axial direction and have to be secured by means of additional elements against axial slipping. Such a mounting is time-consuming and causes high costs. Furthermore, a multitude of individual components have to be manufactured, in particular each switch wing has to be formed separately so that additional costs are caused. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that in such a construction the shaft cannot be mounted in the switch until all transport rolls and all switch wings have been mounted on it, what in particular can cause problems in case of limited spaces.